Flying To The Moon and Back
by MackDreamer
Summary: New neighbors are moving in to a cave next to the Fruit bats cave, and Stellaluna is excited about meeting a different kind of bat, but is worried that they may not even like her. Meanwhile, Mindy is convinced she'll never have friends, but is determined to never get bullied again. Includes a lot of bullying, and is slightly based off my own experience. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Way back in March 2015, from the 1st to the 7nth, I was home sick and spent most of the time in bed watching movies from my childhood. One of them, was Stellaluna. I'v always loved that book when I was growing up and when I watched the movie, I loved it just as much. The movie is cute and was a delight to watch on a sick day, and in February, I wanted to write something for it on FanFiction but didn't know if it was an option until I found it in the Movies category. I already have a few other stories I have to work on, but I wanted to get the prologue done at least so that it would be on my list and I can work on it whenever I can.

This story is also kind of based off of my own experience with bullying, only kinda different. I was bullied a few times in elementary school, a little in middle school and again in high school. Each times, I was bullied by different people, but they all bullied me with words, not with fists or kicks. Some of that is going to be seen in the story, but it will be different then my experiences. Some of the characters are kind of based off of real people too, Brandon is based off a girl I befriended in 2end or 1st grade who was blind but he's also based off the type of friend I always wanted and Taiyah is based off of all the people who ever bullied me, and Mindy is kind of based off of who I was in elementary school.

Anyways, the prologue is told in third persons point of view, but in the other chapters, it would be told in both Stellaluna's point of view, and in Mindy's point of view...Maybe even Brandon's point of view too. Sorry if I misspell anything, and I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"We'r moving again?" The little bat asked in a bored voice. Most young bats would hate the idea of moving, but the Gray bats had moved from one location to another so many times, that by now moving was just another part of life. "Yes, and hopefully we'll stay this time." Said her mother. In the dim moonlight, Her mother's silver fur seemed to glow.

She watched her mother in silent awe, entranced by her looks. Her mother wasn't old, all Gray bats have gray and silver fur, but her mother seemed to be the most silvery of them all. Her fur was light silver, her mane was light blackish silver, Even her eyes looked silver. They were actually blue, but they seemed silvery blue if you looked close enough. Despite her mother's light silvery appearance, her grandmother's fur was much lighter. In fact, her grandmother's fur was so light silver, it was practically white.

Her mother looked at her and smiled softly at her. She then wrapped her wing around her daughter. "Hay, it'll be ok, Sweetie."

The Little bat sighed and looked away from her mother's soft gaze. "No it won't be, Mama..It'll be just like all the other times: We come to a new land, find a cave or something to live in for a few weeks, and then leave again." She said, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

"Sweetie, you know why we Gray bats do that-"

"Yes but it gets annoying after a while, and we'v been everywhere!"

"You don't even know where we'r going this time."

Surprised by her mother's words, she turned her head. Listening. "We'r going to the jungle, to live in a cave next to Fruit bats." Her mother explained. The little bats yes widen in shock. She had never seen a Fruit bat before, all the bats she ever seen were Gray bats. "Fruit bats?"

Her mother smiled again. "Their ancestors and our ancestors have been friends for centuries, and their leader is an alley to Veneta." She told her. Veneta was the Gray bats leader. The little bat rarely saw her, but she knew Veneta wouldn't move the Gray bats to a new home unless she was certain it was safe.

She looked down at the ground, taking it all in. Trying to wrap her mind around the notion of moving to a new world and living so close to Fruit bats. Her mother must have sensed it, She hugged her again and kissed her. "It won't be so bad, Sweetie." When the little bat didn't reply, her mother spoke again. "You might meet new friends."

_Friends. _The word itself made her bite her lip. She never had friends before, not even any of the Gray bats. She was bullied a lot, usually because of her shyness. All the other Gray bats are sociable, and love to hang out in groups. But she was the only one without a group to hang out in. The moving around never helped, because of the Gray bats constant change in location, she never had the chance to make any friends outside of the Gray bats.

If the Gary bats were bullies, what were the Fruit bats like?

She sighed. "They'll think I'm a freak, like everyone else does." She said glumly. "Look at me." Said her mother. Hesitantly, she looked up. Expecting to see her mother frowning at her. But only saw a gentle, warm glow in her mothers face.

"I told you this before, and I'll tell you again. Your grandmother and I were bullied too, but we made it through and we'r fine now."

"So?"

"So, it doesn't matter if others think you'r a freak or don't like you or anything like that. As long as you know who you are and you love who you are, everything will work out somehow."

She had been told this several times before, but it still gave her bittersweet comfort. Her grandmother was bullied because of her speech impairment, and her mother was bullied simply because she kept to herself a lot as a pup. It was as if she was destined to be a social outcast, just because her mother and grandmother were bullied too. But their stories comforted her too. Her grandfather protected her grandmother from the bullies, and that was how they fell in love. Later, her mother learned how to make friends with some of the Gray bats who use to bully her-actually, her father was one of the bats who use to bullied her mother!

The stories gave her hope that maybe one day, she'd have someone to protect her from bullies and maybe even become friends with a former bully. She would day dream about that person who protects her, what they would look like, who they would be, even their personalities. She hated that that person only existed in her imagination.

Before the little bat could say anything more, her grandmother, Theresa, called from inside the small cave. "C-Celeste! M-Mindy!.W-we should S-sleep now." Her grandmother's voice always sounded shaky and uneven, but soft and gentle, like freshly grown moss. Over the years, she and her mother had learned to be patient with her grandmother's speech impairment. She stuttered a lot, but mostly if she was tired or upset. She also had troubles saying big words.

Her mother looked over her shoulder. "We'r coming, Mother." She said. Sh started flying over but noticed her daughter hasn't moved. "Aren't you cold?" She asked. The little bat nodded. "Yes Mama, but I'll be inside in a minute." She said. Her mother thought for a moment. "Ok, but come straight inside." She said and then flew inside the cave.

With her mother gone, the little bat looked at her reflection in the river as it ran toward the waterfall. She stared at her light gray fur, dark gray wings, black tipped ears, black mane, and light blue eyes. Actually, she looked a little like how her grandmother looked like when she was young. Only she had her father's blue eyes. Her father was one of Gray bats soldiers, he was called Alexander which suited his rank as a soldier and his protective personality. Because of him being a soldier, she barely saw him but she felt safe whenever he was around. All the other Gray bat pups stayed clear of him because of his size.

_Don't be afraid..It'll be just like all the other moves..Just with different bats nearby…You'll be ok…_She tried to tell herself, but in her heart, she knew those words won't help. She frowned at herself. Why was she so shy all the time? Maybe if she wasn't so shy, she'd have friends! She splashed the water angrily, destroying her reflection._ I won't be shy this time, I won't be shy._ She told herself.

_From now on, I'm Mindy the strong._

* * *

"More Flying Foxes?" Askari couldn't believe his ears. "Sort of, I guess. my mama called them Gray bats, so I'm not sure." Said Stellaluna. She was hanging upside down from a tree with Brandon while Flap, Pip, Flitter and Askari sat on the branch below them. They met every few days, just around sunset time. Brandon and Stellaluna would wake up early and come out of the cave, while Askari swing his wave to the tree and the three birds flew over.

Pip thought this over before asking. "Do you think they'll be like you guys?" Brandon shrugged. "Maybe, but then again they'v lived literally everywhere in the world so they might be completely different from Fruit bats." He said. Brandon was another Fruit bat, with darker brown fur and his wings were almost chocolate colored. He was distant, and rarely smiled, but he was the closest thing to a friend Stellaluna had in the Fruit bat's cave. He didn't think she was weird or that her friends were weird and seemed to actually like them.

But the real reason why Stellaluna liked having him as a friend was because of Taiyah. Taiyah was a female Fruit bat who bullied and picked on Stellaluna for her bird family and her bird and spider friends. But she also bullied Brandon because he was a runt, and was blind in one eye. It as different for Brandon though, he had experienced Taiyah's bulling ways longer then Stellaluna had, and knew how to protect himself from her. Stellaluna still had to learn that stuff.

"What if their just like that owl?" Flap asked, frowning at the thought. "I highly doubt they'll be like that owl." Said Brandon, turning his head so he could look at her better. "No one is like that owl." Added Pip. Flitter looked at them, then at Stellaluna. "Different?" She asked. "Probably, but maybe some of them are friendly." Answered Stellaluna.

At this, Askari shrugged. "It would be interesting having a different kind of Flying fox as a friend." He said, considering it. "Guys please, we don't even know where they originally came from." Said Flap.

"My mom said they were originally from a more far away jungle and that they got chased out by owls." Said Brandon matter-of-factly. Flap glared at him. "Ok, fine. _You_ know where they originally came from. But why would they find a home then live there for a little while and then suddenly move again? and why would they ask to be neighbors with you Fruit bats?" She asked.

Stellaluna and Brandon looked at each other. Both stumped with that question. "Well..That we don't know, but my mama said some bats just migrate a lot." Said Stellaluna. "Their Gray bats and they have been friends to Fruit bats for many years and their leader is a friend to our leader." Added Brandon. Helping her explain it.

"Why are you so critical about them?" Asked Pip to Flap, who just frowned at her brother. "Because it sounds suspicious to me. Out of the blue, a new type of bats ask the Fruit bats if they could live next to them when they had been living from one place to the next on their own for years? Something about it smells fishy to me." She said. "Or you'r just jumping to conclusions again, like last time with the monkeys." Said Pip.

"Hay, those monkeys looked sneaky to me!"

"Your only saying that because they threw their banana peals at you!"

"So? It wasn't funny!"

"No but you deserved it!"

"Ok, we get it!" Brandon finally said, breaking the fight. "Anyways, when they arrive, Brandon and I will meet a few of them. Maybe we can get them to meet you guys." Said Stellaluna. "But what if their like Taiyah?" Asked Askari. He use to not really mind Taiyah, since he didn't see her too often. But that changed when she called him an ugly crawly. Now he just didn't care for her.

"And what if their not like Taiyah? We'll never know if we don't find out." Said Stellaluna.

That made them silent for a minute, not sure what to say next. Until Pip finally spoke. "So…When are they coming?" He asked. "It depends, they might come tomorrow night, or the night after, or the night after that. Their pretty far away from here." Said Stellaluna.

Suddenly, a voice came from the far horizon. "Flap! Flitter! Pip! Time to come home!" Called the mother bird. "Aw great, time for bed." Said Flap. "Oh well, see you guys later." Said Pip as he and his sisters started flying. "Bye guys!" Stellaluna called, waving goodbye to them.

When the three birds were gone, Askari looked at the two young bats. "You guys don't really think something is up, do you?" He asked. "No, Flap is probably just being suspicious." Said Brandon. "She can't help it, its just her instincts. She was suspicious of me when I first met her too." Said Stellaluna. "Yes, but that was because she didn't know you were a bat and because you landed into their nest." Brandon replied back.

"Still don't like her that much, do you?" Asked Askari. Brandon shrugged his shoulders again. "Well, she's not as bad as Taiyah, but she is a little..You know, hard to talk to." He said. Brandon was ok with Askari, Flitter and Pip, but it seemed he and Flap just didn't quite see eye to eye just yet. "You'll learn to like her eventually, you just need to get to know her more." Said Stellaluna.

Brandon gave a simple, but assuring nod. "So how are we going to meet the Gray bats?" He asked. Changing the subject. "I was thinking you and I meet a few when they come and then bring them to meet Askari, Flap, Pip and Flitter later." Stellaluna replied. "That works for me." Said Askari. "Then we'll do that, it sounds easy to me." Said Brandon. He usually left the planing to Stellaluna, she was better at it then he was.

"Ok then, I'm going to go Stella, its getting kinda cold out here for me." Said Askari, he then swung away, making his famous howling sound as he went. Brandon chuckled at him. "Does he do that every time he swings?" He asked.

Stellaluna giggled. "Yeah, I guess it makes him sound more intimidating then he actually is." She said. Trying not to stare at Brandon's eye. He was blind in his right eye, so while his left eye was was yellow as a daisy, his right eye was completely white with a faded gray iris. When they first met, Stellaluna feared Taiyah had blinded him. But as it turned out, Brandon was born blind in that eye. It saddened Stellaluna that Brandon was blind in one eye. Sure he was distant, a little cold and didn't smile much, but he was great friend all together. He knew what it was like being a social outcast, he knew how to take care of himself and he had a talent for knowing the right things to say at the right time. She was grateful to have him as a friend.

Since they both had problems, it made sense that they both tried to help each other with their problems: Brandon would protect Stellaluna from Taiyah and other bullies, and Stellaluna would stand, sit and hang upside down on next to Brandon to his right so she could help him see.

"Brandon?"

Brandon turned so he could look at her better.

"What if Flap is right?..What if the Gray bats are just like Taiyah?" Stellaluna suddenly asked.

"You'r just nervous that they won't like you." Said Brandon. Stellaluna looked down at the grass floor. Yes she was nervous of that happening, but it was more then that. The only bats she knew were her mother and Brandon, and Brandon was the only friend she had in their cave. She didn't even know there were more bats out in the world. What if they didn't accept her as a bat because of her bird family? What if none of them wanted to be her friends?…Stellaluna wanted to befriend a Gray bat, she wanted to learn more about them and maybe even get Flap to change her mind about them…But if they don't even want to be friends..

A wing wrapped around her, giving her a soft, reassuring hug. "Hay, don't be like that, Stel. You'r Stellaluna, your friendly, witty, adventurous. If any of the Gray bats don't like you, then thats their problem." That made Stellaluna look at him. Askari can call her _Stella_, Pip, Flap and Flitter can call her _S.L_ (Yes they did that sometimes), but only Brandon can call her _Stel_. It was a nickname he made up himself, and Stellaluna held that nickname close to her heart because it was made by Brandon. In return, whenever he called her that, she would call him _Brad_.

"But what if-"

"But nothing, you'r an amazing bat, Stellaluna. I see it, Askari see's it, Flitter, Pip, and Flippedie-Flap see's it too and if the Gray bats don't see that, then its their loss." He said. That was a nickname he made up for Flap, but only Stellaluna knew that. She smiled at him, and hugged him back. Thank goodness Brandon was her friend. "Thanks, Brad." She said.

They then joined the other bats as they went looking for fruit. Both of them flying high enough to soar over the treetops. Stellaluna felt as if she could fly high enough to touch the stars and hang up side down from the moon if that was even possible.

She smiled as she imagined what that would be like: hanging from the moon and literally being above the entire world. She could everything from up there, and anything she wanted to see. She imagined the moon in its crescent form, Flap, Pip and Flitter flying around them, Askari swinging from one star to the other, and Brandon hanging upside down next to her. Staring in amazement at the world down below them. Maybe a few of the Gray bats would be there too. They could all be happy there, no bullying, no worry. Just friendship and happiness, and tons of adventures ahead of them.

_I hope I can make a new friend._


	2. The New Neighbors

_**Mindy's POV **_

Every wing beat I make, I feel more and more anxious. Its a feeling that makes my heart flutter, and make me wish I couldn't breathe. My throat feels dry, and my stomach is in knots. Mama and Granny felt this feeling countless times before when they were younger, especially Granny. She's the one who said it was Social Anxiety and taught me how to distract myself from it. I focus on the sky and tell myself to study its colors. This is one thing I distract myself with, and it works if I really try.

The sky is purple with pink and blue mixed into it. Pink like the tiny flowers that grow on the forest floor, purple like a butterfly I chased once, and dark blue like Granny's eyes. There were no stars, but the moon glowed with a foggy mist surrounding it. When I was littler, I use to call the moon my friend because it followed me everywhere I felt to. It was like the moon wanted to come with me, no matter how long the journey or the destination. Now I see it as it is: The moon, the sun in the dark.

The sound of laughing startles me and I peek to my side. Oh great, not these guys. Flying a little ways under me are four other Gray bats. Rory, Nathan, Dale and Dale's sister, Grace. Those guys are easily recognizable by Nathan's tall height, Rory's black ears, Dale's snarky face, and Grace's neutral expression.

Dale, Rory and Nathan are known as the Terrible Trio. They'v been causing trouble ever since the day they first they met and are notorious for bullying other pups and causing troubles for the grown ups.

Dale is the snarky, know-it-all leader. He may seem like an angel because of his cute curl in his face, but he's devious and would pick on anyone he sets his sights to.

Rory is Dale's assistant. He knows everyone's weakness and uses that to help the trio bully their victims. However, Rory has a tendency to lie to his parents and whenever he does lie, his black ears would droop. Reveling him as a liar every time.

Nathan is the tallest and the strongest of the group. He's also the one who gets physical with whoever the trio bullies but despite this, he's the most pathetic of the trio. Nathan is more then well known for his gullible nature. He's easily controlled by Dale and Rory, which is why I think that if he were to be with other bats, he wouldn't be a bully.

They work as a team when they bully other bats: Dale is the one who sets the sights on a victim, Rory speaks out their weaknesses and Nathan beats them to a pulp. They bullied me more then once, I can't remember a time when they weren't calling me a 'Ding Dong'.

Seeing them fly so close to me makes me nervous. Every time I see them, its like they know I'm near bye and won't hesitate to pick on me. But I'm alone this time, I'm flying next to Dad, and he'll protect me if those goons come near me. But Grace is with them too, and she's not part of their trio.

Grace is Dale's twin sister, but she's much different then her brother. She's more modest, ladylike, poised and polite. She could easily be the most popular pup for her evergreen eyes, neat, long bangs that she brushes over to one side, and her voice. Grace doesn't speak much but when she does, her voice grabs everyone attention. She lives up to her name when it comes to being graceful. Some say she isolates herself because she's embarrassed that her brother is a bully. Others say she thinks she's too perfect for popularity…But I don't think so.

I tried to be friends with her once, but due to Dale constantly threatening to have Nathan beat me up, Grace and I were forced to drift apart. But when we were trying to be friends, Grace seemed like a nice friend. She wasn't very sociable, and she seemed kind of speechless at times, but overall, polite and patient. Mama and Granny were saddened by our friendship being ruined by Dale, but they understood the reason and accepted it. But Dad was seemed angry about it. Thankfully, he never confronted Dale, Grace or their parents about it. But he does glare at Dale whenever he happens to catch my Dad's eye.

"Hay its Ninny!" Rory suddenly pointed me out, and in seconds, the trio began calling me names. "Hay Ninny, why are you so stupid?" Teased Dale. "Your such a loser! No one is ever going to care about you! You should just fly back to our old home and disappear!" Nathan called out. Then they ban chanting their chant. "You'r a ding dong! You'r a ding dong! You'r a ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding Dong!"

I flew a little closer to Dad, needing his protection. He turns his head and notices whats going on. He frowns. "You pups leave her alone or else I'll tell your parents." He said in a flat but serious voice. Dale, Rory and Nathan flew a little ways away from us, frightened by Dad's threat. Grace watched them fly then followed. Hiding a gloomy look in her eyes.

Dad nuzzles my cheek. "Don't let them get to you, they'll stop bugging you once we get to the Fruit Bat's cave." He said in an attempt to reassure me. I just sighed.

"They'll be just like them." I muttered. Hoping Dad won't hear. Whenever I feel uncertain, he would talk it out with me until I felt better.

A soft pat from Dad was all the proof I needed that he heard me. "No they won't. You don't even know the Fruit Bats, Mindy, I'm sure their very nice bats." He said.

I could think of several ways to reply back. Remind him that the bullying had been going on for…Most of my life..And that Mama and Granny had been bullied too and that no matter what, Dale and his group will never stop pestering me and that I'll never have friends.

But all I say is: "Maybe Dad."

As we continue to fly, I tell myself again and again to be strong. To not let any of the Fruit bats bully me. Show them that I'm not a weakling, that I'm more then just someones little punching bag. My stomach cringes at the thought. What if they see through me? What if something goes wrong and I end up flying away crying like a baby?

The thought scares me even more when I see the cave finally come into view.

* * *

_**Stellaluna's POV**_

"Are they here yet?"

"When will they come?"

"Where are they coming from?"

"I hope they don't have flees."

The cave was loud with questions. All the Fruit bats were gathered together, young and old alike. I stood closely to Mama, not wanting to leave her when the Grey Bats come. Brandon and his dad was right nest to us. Every now and then, Mama would talk to him but not for too long.

Brandon's dad was a skinny, but tall Fruit at, with eyes so golden they almost looked orange. He was a timid, but gentle bat-but he shared a striking resemblance to Brandon, in terms of personalty at least: He never had much to say, and he barely smiled. But I think it more out of shyness then of anything else. Brandon's mom stood with them, looking at the entrance with a patient face. She herself wasn't very tall, but she had a soft, little voice and was very patient with other bats.

"They'll be here any minute now." Brandon whispered to me. When I didn't say anything, he turned his head so he could look at me better. "Are you still nervous?"

I glanced over at Taiyah, who was talking with her friends. If the Grey bats are just like her, what do I do?…What if their even worse then Taiyah? I look back at Brandon. "Will you meet them with me?" I asked. I don't want to meet these new bats alone. I feel bad that I'm asking for his protection but if Brandon was with me, I wouldn't feel so venerable. Sometimes I feel guilty that I'm always asking Brandon for protection and not protecting him. I'm not a runt and I'm certainly not blind in one eye. Strangely enough, Brandon never asks for help…Not even from me.

Brandon reached out and took my thumb in his. "Sure, Stel." He answered.

Hearing that made me smile shyly, but happily. "Thanks Brad."

It was at that minute that Francis, the scout, suddenly spoke. "I see them! They are here!" Almost as the exact second, bats flew inside the cave.

Brandon and I were both surprised at how they different they looked. We thought they would look just like us Fruit bats only with grey fur but they weren't. Some were various shades of grey, and the older ones were white. All of them had black mane and black tips on their ears. Some of them had ears that were completely black. Their ears were more pointed, their eyes were more oval shaped and their muzzles seemed longer then ours.

One of them, a very silvery female, landed in front of Goldrah, the leader of the Fruit bats. Goldrah is the one with the golden-brown fur and olden ears. She was the one who was originally against the idea of us helping Mom Bird when the owl took her. Goldrah is usually grumpy but she never lets it cloud her judgment, or her reasoning.

"Its good to finally see you again, Veneta." She said, smiling a smile I never seen before. It was a smile of happiness, the kind you would smile if you were reunited with an old friend after a long separation.

"Same for you, Goldrah." The Grey bat she called 'Veneta' replied.

Brandon and I looked at each other. Looks like its true that our leader is friends with their leader.

Goldrah then turned to face the crowd of Fruit bats, still gathered together. "Fruit bats, the Gray bats are our new neighbors. They will live in the cave next to ours and will share our water source with us. They don't eat fruit, but they do eat bugs and will be hunting them while we eat our fruit."

Even from where I stand, I can hear Taiyah and her friends giggling. I have a pretty good idea of what Taiyah is planing.

"I realize this may seem unusual, but all Gray bats are to be treated as equals. We must be kind and respectful to them while they stay here." Goldrah then looked at the Gray bats, who were standing a good distance away from us Fruit bats. "Gray bats, as leader of the Fruit bats, I welcome you to the jungle and to our caves. Stay as long as you wish to."

After Goldrah finished, she stepped back and Veneta stepped forward. For the first time, I realized her fur was so silvery, it practically shined in the dim light. Despite her eyes being almost black, they were warm eyes. Warm like sunlight.

"Grey bats, we'v lived in several different places: A new home in a new land is nothing new to us. But this is the first time we'v ever shared a location with other bats. I know it seems uncomfortable, but Goldrah has been my friend ever since we were young. I promise you these Fruit bats are wonderful people and I encourage you all to reach out and befriend them and then it won't be as strange as you think." She then looked at us Fruit bats. "I thank you, Fruit bats, for letting us stay in the cave next to yours. We Grey bats have been searching for a home for so long and we still haven't found one, but hopefully this will be it. I sincerely hope that we Grey bats and you Fruit bats can get along well."

Veneta's voice was smooth, kinda like hair when its wet or like a soft feather. Yet, her voice was as clear as water, and commanded as much attention as a lion's rawer. She didn't seem like the grumpy type, but her face seemed to hold an absorbent look. One that could absorb anything that she see's and hears.

As soon as she finished talking, the Fruit bats began talking and whispering to one another. The Grey bats doing the same thing. I can hear Taiyah and her friends talking, but I can't hear what their saying.

Since Mama is talking with Brandon's mom and dad, Brandon and I looked around the part of the cave where the Gray bats were standing at. There had to be several of them! All at various ages too. The ones that got our attention the most had to have been the younger ones. There were some that were teenagers and some that were only newborns: A teenage boy with his two little brothers. A tired adult female holding a sleeping baby. A group of four gathered together, three boys and one girl. Although the girl is holding her head as if she were afraid to hold it up. These Gray bats have traveled the world, yet they look so much like us…Only with grey fur and black ears and mane.

Someone suddenly nudged me gently. I looked over my shoulder to see Brandon. "I think someone's watching us." He whispered, nodding up ahead. I looked in that direction and saw a girl Gray bat just our age. Her fur was light gray and her wings were dark gray. Her ears had black tips and her mane was black. She had light blue eyes, eyes that could easily be the sky during the day. She was standing with at least three adult bats, a male, a female and an elderly female. Possibly her parents and grandmother?

She wasn't exactly looking at us, just at the wall or something. But either way, her eyes met mine and Brandon's. For what felt like a long minute, we stared at each other. Each of us taking in every detail of our appearances.

There was something strange about her. Her face was stern, as if she were trying to look tough-but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes looked nervous, almost as if she were secretly unsure of something.

As if she could sense that I could see it, she turned her head away from us and kinda hid under the elderly female's wing.

Brandon and I were silent for a long minute, then looked at each other. "Well that was..Weird.." He said.

I just shrugged. "Well she's new here so maybe she's just nervous about us, like I am." I said.

"Probably." Said Brandon. By now, he was itching his eye. His blind eye. Brandon has this habit that whenever he thinks really hard about something, he would itch his blind eye: Rubbing it, itching the cheek around his eye, scratching his eye brow, lightly itching the eye itself. I'm not sure where that habit came from or how long he's had it, but I know its a hard habit to break out of and that his parents don't like it when he does it.

We fall silent at that moment. Muted by the talking that was still going on in the cave. But now it feels different to me somehow. I can feel it in my gut, and its not just me who can feel it. If Brandon is itching his eye because of the same feeling, then I know I'm not the only one thinking these questions that are flying crazily in my head.

_Who was that girl? What was her name?…And what is she hiding from?_

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok, little confession: When I was in Elementary school, there were three or four..Maybe five boys who use to bully me and my friend on the bus home from school and one of the things they said to us the most often was: 'You'r a ding dong! You'r a ding dong! You'r a ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding Dong!'. That memory is kind of the inspiration for Dale, Nathan and Rory.

Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Granny

_**Mindy's POV **_

The big, thick walls of our new cave doesn't make me feel any better. I don't know what's making me feel so restless. Living in a place so close to different bats or being into yet another new home, but I always feel this way when we move. I don't know the new home, the animals living around the new home or the land surrounding it.

There's only one other bat in the cave with me. Granny. Mama and Dad are out hunting for bugs, so they left me with Granny. This always happens. My parents go out to get food, but I'm too upset to eat and Granny doesn't feel hungry, so we stay behind and sit with each other.

I crawl over to her and snuggle to her side. She wraps her wing around me and kisses me. She doesn't ask if I like our new home, probably because she and I both know the answer.

"Granny, tell me a story…Please?" I asked, putting my wing onto of hers.

Granny rubbed my head gently. "What K-kind of S-story?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Granny's the best storyteller. She may have a speech problem, but she can tell a good story and her stories always cheer me up.

"A happy story." I said. "With friendship and…" I hesitated before saying it. "..And going home." I love stories like that. Their my favorite kind of stories, but they also make me sad because friendship is something I'v never experienced and I never really had a place to call home. Both are things I wish for every night when I go to sleep at sunrise. Even though I know my wish will never come true.

Granny rubs my shoulder, thinking of a story. She then smiled that same smile she always smiled whenever she had a good story.

"Once upon a time, there were two little bats. They were best F-friends, they played all night long and had many A-A-adventures To-together."

I could almost see it: Two little bats flying in the night. Laughing and playing. Having fun. I pictured myself being one of them, and the other being my best friend. Why can't that be real?

Granny hugged me, knowing what I was thinking. "One night, they got lost. They were so far away from home that N-no frogs croaked, no crickets sang and no moths flew. They were alone. C-Completely alone." As she spoke, I noticed there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Granny?" I asked worriedly. My grandmother had told many stories, but she never cried during any of them before. Was the story prompting a sad memory? Was it really that bad?

But Granny just dried her tears away, continuing on with the story. "..O-One of them was scared, crying and was C-curled into a bal. W-W-Wanting her parents…The other looked helpl-L-L-Lessly A-Around the F-forest. Then gave the other a B-Big hug and said, 'It's ok, don't be scared. We'll get home S-S-somehow.' and dried her tears away." Granny had to stop for second. Her voice was beginning to crack and break into a sob.

I let her have a break. She needs it.

As I lean on her, I try to think of an explanation for her tears. Is the story based off of something that happened to her? Was Grandpa involved in it?…Was it something bad?

I wanted to ask, but I knew it was a bad idea. Granny was never one to tell others how she felt. Mama says its because she's afraid of making others worry for her.

Two minutes went by. Granny hugged me again and kissed my head. "..They looked up at the sky for C-Compfort…" She sniffled. "..And R-Realized the stars could lead them home..So they started flying, and F-Followed the stars home." She then started rubbing my shoulder. "And they were R-Reunited with their F-families, and L-lived happily ever after..The end."

Two little bats. Two little bats get lost. Two little bats follow the stars home. Two Little bats find their families. The story is a happy one, with hope and friendship in it. But why does it bring tears to Granny's eyes?

Before I could ask her anything, she looks at me. Tears still in her eyes. "Mindy…Always F-Follow your heart..Stars may shine the way, but its your heart that L-Leads you home."

I don't know what she means by that or why she's telling me it, but I don't question her. The look in her eyes is enough to keep me from asking. "Sure, Granny." I reassured her.

She and I hugged again. But as her warm embrace wrapped around me, I could feel her heart beating against my ear. Each beat her heart made sounded like soft thunder.

She's worried about something. I can tell just by her heart beat. But about what? That something will happen to me? Nothings going to happen, other then trying to adjust to life with the fruit bats and then eventually, moving again…But something is worrying Granny, and I bet it has something to do with that story she told me.

* * *

A/N: Been awhile since I updated this story. Summer time is just crazy for me. XD

So in the next chapter, Mindy and Stellaluna will officially meet! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it seems short. X3


	4. First Day of School

_**Stellaluna's POV**_

Every fruit bat had to go to school. There was several locations in and around the cave where classes took place, and every one of them taught the same things: Flying through harsh weather, swimming, Fruit Bat heritage, all the leader's the fruit bat colony had throughout the years, migration, hibernation, different locations in the jungle..Just about everything a fruit bat would need to know.

My teacher is called Samson, or 'Sam' as we call him. He teaches the outside class, so we usually spend all our class time outside. When I first met him, I thought he was strange because of how thin and tall he was but he turned out to be very athletic and was even a lifeguard as well as a teacher. I quickly grew to like him shortly after my first day in his class.

Brandon was in my class, so we often sat together. Taiyah, thankfully was in a different class but one of her friends, Aliza, was in it and she always went out of her way to humiliate the other students in the class.

Other then Aliza, I really enjoyed the class!

A few nights after the grey bats arrived, school started up again. Mama said the classes would be extended now that the grey bats had come. It was decided that the fruit bat teachers should teach they grey bats the area and hunting spots so they could find bugs to eat.

I quickly realized it wasn't just the young grey bats being taught this, the adults and elderly grey bats were being taught the same things. I guess Goldrah really wanted to make sure Veneta and her grey bat colony were comfortable.

There was ten in my class originally, but today there ten extra kids and they were all grey bats.

I stood next to Brandon, anxiously waiting for something to happen.

But it seemed the grey bats were just as uneasy and nervous I felt. Most of them were looking down at the grassy floor, avoiding eye contact all together. Some were pretending to be preoccupied with looking at the trees and bushes all around us.

This close, I could see their features easier. There were two girls and eight boys in total, and all of them looked similar but different from each other. One of the girls was the girl Brandon and I saw that first night, and the other was looking down at the ground with that nervous expression most of the boys had.

There was three boys that stood together. Almost instantly, I knew they were trouble. One of them had a devious smirk on his face, trying to look superior then he really was. The second had eyes that looked as if they could look right through me. The last one was tall, but not nearly as tall as Sam. What scared me about him was his muscles and his empty eyes. What could he possibly do to me and Brandon?

"Settle down, everyone! Its time to meet our new students." Said Sam.

We all sat on the floor, except for the grey bats who stood awkwardly beside Sam.

"Now, as you all know, the grey bats will be staying with us for a while and that mean's they'll be joining our class for the session. I'm sure you all remember your first day of school and how hard and scary it was so I want you all to treat them as you would like to be treated." Sam then turned his attention to a leaf with some names on it. "When I call your name, I want you to say 'here' and say something about yourself." He said to the grey bats.

"Pete?"

"Here." Answered a gray bat with the fur on the top of his head sticking up like a mohawk. "I'm..Pete, and..And I like sleeping in." Everyone giggled nervously as he said that.

"Very good." Said Sam. He then called out another name. "Spot?"

A grey bat with a black spot on his eye and one black ear answered. "Here. I'm Spot and I like food!" He said, acting more bolder then Pete.

He mad us laugh, who doesn't like eating?

"Hahaha, good one Spot." Sam giggled at him. "Dale and Grace?

"Here." Said the boy with the devious smirk and the girl who's eyes were to the floor. Its only at that moment that I realized that they were twins. They looked exactly the same! Except, the boy, Dale? had intimidating and threatening eyes while his sister, Grace? had soft, but almost distant, eyes.

Dale spoke first. "I'm Dale and I like to hangout with my friends, Nathan and Rory." The tall boy and the boy with the see-through eyes, waved as Dale spoke. Grace was next to speak. "I'm Grace and I like to sing." She said. Even their voices were different.

Sam smiled at them. "Nice. And Nathan and Rory, since your both here, why don't the two of you go next?" He asked.

Rory shrugged. "Ok, well. I'm Rory, and he's Nathan." He said nudging Nathan's shoulder. Nathan waved. "Hi." He said. "We just like to hang with Dale."

"Alright, I like it." Said Sam. "Mindy."

It was her. "..Here.." She said, with no enthusiasm. She blinked, looking nervously from face to face. "..I..I'm Mindy…I don't know what I like.."

Something about how she said that made Sam concern. "Is something wrong, Mindy?" He asked gently. Which Mindy answered with a shake of the head. "No..I'm fine.." But her eyes told a different story.

* * *

Later that same day, during lunch, things took a turn for the worst.

Brandon and I were just looking for fruit, and just happen to over hear Taiyah and Aliza picking on someone.

"Oh you want it? Come and get it, Nora!" Taiyah teased.

"Your so pathetic, Nora! You can't get it even if you tried!" Added Aliza.

Taiyah and Aliza were teasing on poor Nora. Taiyah carrying her human toy with her feet, while Aliza held her down as she struggled to get it back.

Before I could even say anything, Brandon flew over to them and grabbed the toy out of Taiyah's claws. "Stop it!" He said, frowning at the two. "Leave her alone!"

Aliza giggled. "Oh please, Runt. You know we'r only playing with her." She said, shoving Nora to the floor.

Nora had tears in her eyes, and was crying in her claws. A sight that broke my heart.

I only knew Nora because of Brandon. She wasn't in our class, but we often hung out with her. She was Brandon's cousin, and was my second real friend in the fruit bat colony. She was also bullied by Taiyah and Aliza too but it seemed like they bullied her because they found it funny that she was in one of the Special Ed class's.

"Just get out of here, before I tell Sam and Madge what you did!" I said as I flew down to Nora and hugged her. She wrapped her wings around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

Taiyah looked disgusted with me. "Eww! Now you got her germs!"

Aliza grand. "Ugh, now your going to catch her stupidity!"

That did it…Brandon lost it…He threw the doll to the ground and practically cornered both girls to the tree. "Don't you dare call my cousin stupid!" He yelled at them.

Somehow, Taiyah and Aliza managed to slip out of Brandon's grip and they both flew away. If they knew any better, they'd fly out of the jungle for sure.

Brandon stands up for himself and for Nora and I, but he never gets physical with his enemies. He gets close, he yells at them. Sometimes giving them a warning shove, but thats as far as it usually goes.

He picked up the doll and walked over to Nora and I as we broke our embrace. "Here, Nor'." He said as he handed her the doll, which Nora immediately hugged.

That doll was very important to her. Brandon said her dad was the one who got the doll for her. He had found it when he was getting fruit for her and decided to give it to her since it appeared to be abandoned.

"Did they hurt you, Nora?" I asked her. Nora just shook her head. Like Flitter, she can't speak. But not exactly like Flitter. She can make sounds, but can't form words. She peered to communicate through head nods rather then with speaking.

Brandon gently hugged her, wrapping her in his small wings. "Don't listen to them, Nor'. Your not stupid. They just want to make themselves look good, that's all."

Nora bit her lip, a habit she had grown into recently. Brandon patted her to stop her from doing it. "Did you..Did you meet any of the grey bats?" He asked her.

A small smile appeared on Nora's face and she nodded happily. I love her smile, her face brightens up and her soft, light fur seems to shine when she smiles.

"Good." Said Brandon, smiling back at her.

"Did you make any new friends with them?" I asked her.

To my relief, she nodded. Looking happier as she did. Haha, typical Nora! Leave it her to find a friend in her class. She then pointed to Brandon and I, as if to ask. 'Did you?'

We both shook our heads. "No, but we at least know their names so thats a start." Said Brandon.

Suddenly, we heard it. A scream. Brandon, Nora and I looked all around us, but saw nothing…At least, not at first.

Mindy suddenly fell out of the bushes, landing on her back. She scrambled to get up, but wasn't quick enough. Another grey bat, Rory, sprang from the bushes and held her down. "Not so fast, Ninny!" He teased, grinning a dangerous grin.

One Brandon didn't like.

"Nora, get back to class." He said without looking at her. Nora quickly ran into the direction her class was in. Clutching her doll in her arms as she went.

"Brandon, maybe we should-" I was going to suggest we go get Sam for help, but Brandon had a different idea. Before I could stop him, he ran over to Rory and Mindy and stood in front of them.

"Hay! Whats going on here?! Get off of her!" Brandon boldly snapped at him. Mindy looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, while Rory just ironed at him. "Stay out of this, ya one eyed runt!" He then spat at Brandon, which splashed right on his leg. Making him back away.

Then, to my shock, he punched Mindy. Right in the face. "Aaaahhh!" She screamed as his fist came down on her.

At that moment, Brandon charged at him. Pushing him off of Mindy and they both hit a tree. So hard, I swear I heard the bark crack. Mindy quickly got to her feet and stood next to me. Her nose was bleeding, and one of her eyes was bruised and black.

She and I could only watch in terror as they fought. Rory punching Brandon's face and kicking him in the stomach, while Brandon desperately tried to bite him or scratch him. Anything that could get him off of him!

I knew I should get help. Sam could easily break this up, but my legs were like jello and my wings simply won't move. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but my throat couldn't even make a sound. I felt like I was frozen, and I wished I could melt into the bark of the trees around me and just hide there.

Just as Brandon finally managed to bite Rory's arm, an adult suddenly appeared. "what is going on here?!" She demanded. It was Callie, one of the teachers. She was the one who supervised the detention area. While Sam, Madge and the other teachers gave us lessons, she was the one who watched us when we get in trouble. She doesn't look much different then other fruit bats, but its her eyes that makes her distinctive. Her eyes are about as cold and cruel as ice.

"He started it!" Rory quickly claimed. Pointing at Brandon. Oh poor Brandon!

Brandon's lip was cut and bruises were all over his stomach. His only good eye was bruised shut. Blinding him.

I watched Callie's face. Hoping she would see past Rory's lies. She has to see it! Brandon has much more serious bruises then Rory does!

With a frown, she helped Brandon up and then grabbed Rory by his wing. "Both of you are coming with me. Now."

* * *

A/N:

Finally got that done!

Incase any of you are wondering, yes Nora is autistic. The reason why I did that is, I'v been in functional classes my entire life and I wanted to reflect that a little in the story. Those of you who may have concerns for that, please don't worry about that. Nora is only a miner character, and she'll only appear two or three times in the story. Her real purpose is to show more of Brandon's character.

In the next chapter, Stellaluna and Mindy will officially meet! XD

Hope you all liked this one and please review!


End file.
